


Found

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin discovers the card, but he can’t believe what is says is real, it has to be a joke right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Squeezing out into the crowded corridor, Merlin drew his shoulders close in a vain effort to prevent someone crashing into him. He wove his way through the mass of people hurrying to their next classes, eventually ducking into a less crowded area and taking a moment to stop and just breath.

Luckily for him, Merlin had a free period now, though unluckily it was one where all his friends had a lesson leaving him alone for the hour. Rolling his shoulders, he deemed the it now quiet enough to be able to make his way down to the common room with getting squished.

Pushing open the common room door, he was greeted with about 25 other students spread throughout the room, along with discarded envelopes and chocolate wrappers, from those that had received Valentine’s gifts.

Side stepping an empty table Merlin headed over to the lockers lining the back wall. He wouldn’t need his English textbooks for the rest of the day, so now seemed like a good opportunity to lighten his backpack.

The lock squeaked as it was turned, the cheap metal protesting any movement, but finally it gave and Merlin was able to pull the lock free, sliding it over the top of the door as he opened it.

Pulling the books from his bag, he finally let his eyes fall on the current contents on his locker, only to double take when he spotted a white envelope sat on top of his history book. His brows drew together into a slight, frown and he cast his eyes left and right as if expecting the person who had delivered it to still be there.

Slipping it into a pocket he, deposited his English books, re-locked his locker and then made his way over to an unoccupied corner.

Heart racing, and hands slightly unsteady he finished out what was clearly a card, eyes tracing the letters that formed his name. Sliding a finger under the fold he pulled it open, feeling his cheeks heat as he revealed a photo of a kitten holding a heart, with the words; Be my valentine printed on the front.

Merlin was sure his ears must be bright red, and found himself ducking slightly, not wanting to attract attention. Opening the card showed him a short and simple message.

_Dear Merlin_  
Please be my boyfriend.  
Love,  
Arthur Pendragon. 

It wasn’t some great work of poetry but even still, as he read the words, Merlin could have sworen his heart skipped a beat. Arthur wanted him to be his boyfriend? The other boy was absolutely gorgeous, all blond hair and blue eyes, there was no way this could be real, it was surely someone’s idea of a cruel joke.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, Merlin put away the card, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he devised the best way to confront Arthur. 

The hour ticked by faster then usual, and almost before he knew it, break time was only ten minutes away. 

Gathering his belongings, Merlin exited the room, intending to cut Arthur off as the other student left his Maths lesson. 

As the first students started to exit classrooms, Merlin stepped out of the way, leaning against the wall and using his height advantage to search Arthur out in the crowd. 

He was easy to find of course, blond hair very distinctive (and in Merlin’s opinion, unforgettable). 

Sticking out an arm, fingers easily found the fabric of Arthur’s sleeve, and with a tight grip, dragged the other boy along, ignoring his protests as they went. 

Merlin dragged Arthur too one of the few places he knew for sure would be private at this time of day, the changing rooms. 

All but throwing the door closed, Merlin levelled Arthur with a measuring look, fishing out the card and thrusting it in the others face, as if that would adequately convey his question. 

“I’m sorry I-” Arthur stuttered over his words, and Merlin felt his shoulders drop in defeat, if Arthur was apologising then it must be a joke.

“...Well, you succeeded in tricking me, congrats…” Eyes on the floor, Merlin turned to leave, only to be stopped by Arthur’s arm on his shoulder

“What? No!” Merlin turned his eyes up, meeting Arthur’s, his mouth opening in silent question. “It’s not a joke, I really would like you to be my boyfriend.”

It took Merlin a few seconds to process, the words, but once he did he felt a small smile creep over his lips.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
